


The New Kid

by unluckyfairy13



Series: INCOINCOMPLETE Neighborhood [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: First day for the new kid is never easy. Just when you think it’s going great it can hit you. At least that is Ray's opinion of his first day in his new high school.





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there welcome back ヽ( ´¬`)ノSorry but I warn you this is an incomplete series. So if you continue know that it might not be updated. And thank you to those who found this story interesting enough to keep reading and are the reason I've decided not to delete this. So please no comments on updates. P.S forgive the misspellings I tried to catch them all┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 

> **“I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.”**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Ray walked his new school halls with Anna beside him. The halls were empty, he guessed was due to the fact that everyone was in class by now. It did look very clean and new Len’s words rang back to him. Ray shook his head ‘No. Focus on now.’ Anna looked at him oddly.

“So what classes do you have,” Anna marched on with a smile on her face then twirled to face him.

“Oh right. Well I have my class schedule here,” Ray passed the piece of paper to Anna. She gave an odd expression again as she examined Ray’s class schedule. “What is something wrong?”

It appeared it was her turn to shake her head, “No! It’s just wow!” She came to a halt with her eyebrows high up. “These are some classes.”

“You think?”

“Yeah these are some difficult classes. Guess your more than a pretty face then.” Anna covered her mouth fast, “I did not mean to announce that.”

“No uhm…” what should he say. “Thank you for the compliment… I think your pretty to.” Ray got red he never called a girl pretty. Nor has he ever been called pretty himself. At least none that he can recall not even by his mom.

“So..” Anna marched rigidly, “You must be pretty smart then.” She handed Ray’s schedule back with a smile, he tussled his hair.

“So I’ve been told but I am just not as good with people.”

“Really? What a shocker you seem nice.”

“Yeah I just have a hard time understanding people compared to math and science.”

“Well I hope you realize that you’ve found a friend in me Raymond Palmer.” She reached out her hand to take a hold of his hand and shook it. Ray shook back happy that he had found a friend so quickly. He hoped she just wasn’t saying it to him to be nice, he would like a friend.

“Thanks I hope we become good friends.”

“Hey! You two get to class, honestly you couples act like you’ll never see each other again. Where are your passes?” They turned to see what looked like a security guard. How strange was Ray thought. ‘Well it must be normal for public schools.’

“Sorry!” both spoke at the same time.

Anna realized she still held Ray’s hand and quickly let go embarrassed of not letting go yet. Then Anna walked over to the person showing a pink slip to the security guard.

“We have permission to walk. I am showing a new student around.”

“Alright then but don’t just stand in the halls,” the security guard walked away. Anna walked back towards Ray.

“Guess you guys take security here seriously.” Ray looked on as the security guard stop another kid walking the halls. Anna turned to see the guard.

“Yeah but they’re just recent. Can’t be to safe you know.” She appeared to be looking for at something off in the distance. She seemed less cheery so Ray coughed to bring her attention back. She looked surprised forgetting her task.

“They’re right we should be doing more productive things than just standing around. I’ll show you where your classes are. Some are near mine to so we can go together for a bit. And we can eat lunch together if you have anymore questions about your classes.”

“Sure that sounds fine with me. Lead the way then.” Ray jesters her forward and they continued to walk.

* * *

 

It was finally lunch time and Ray was hungry. The first day of school was more exhausting than he thought it would be. He was outside his classroom waiting for Anna since this was the place she told to wait. It would be easier to find each other since they didn’t have this class that near each other.

“Sorry hope I didn’t keep you waiting to much.” She bend down a little seemly exhausted, it appeared she ran.

“No problem. Are you okay do you need a break.” Ray looked at Anna.

“Nope just to taking small breaths,” she straightened herself up. “Let’s go I’ll show you what’s the good food and what food to avoid completely. But let’s go quickly.” Ray just nodded and she led the way.

They speed through the crowd finally reaching the lunch area. Ray saw some kids on the chairs while some on the tables. Some in line waiting to get lunch which was long. “That’s the line for the free food that everyone gets. If you don’t get here quick it gets packed fast. Not to mention all the good food gets taken. So always come here running.”

Ray looked at the line, this was going to take a while. As he looked around he saw a booth and saw a kid leaving with food. “Why don’t we get food from there?”

Anna saw where Ray was pointing at, “Oh that’s just if you want to buy food.” Anna looked a little nervous, “but trust me you don’t want any its a waste of money. The food isn’t that good.”

“Well I have some cash on me. I could buy us some. It’s better than waiting in this long line.” Ray began to walk out of the line but felt Anna quickly pull him back.

“No! Are you crazy!”

“What? Is it that bad?”

“No it’s just that…” Anna had to explain to him better to let him know but before she could Ray had already walked away. He was walking to the booth with Anna close behind him.

As Ray got closer he noticed a group of kids sitting down around a table. He didn’t notice them earlier but they clearly noticed him as some started to stand up. It looked like they were also headed to the booth. Ray finally got to booth and noticed the person inside looked nervous.

“Hello,” Ray smiled at the person.

“Hello?” the person looked confused. Ray just looked at the menu when he felt a hand on his back. Ray turned around and saw Anna.

“What are you doing!” she seemed to whisper though clearly she really wanted to shout.

“Trying to get us some food. Hey do you know what’s good here? I think we should get pizza what do you think?” Anna started to pull Ray away, they had to get out of here before…

“Hello there,” they turned to see a guy with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His dirty blond hair spiked up a little, he wore a black leather jacket with a gray v-neck shirt and dark navy blue pants with black worn out sneakers.

“Hello?” Ray responded back.

“Can I ask what your up to.” He looked amused.

“Damn snake.” Ray heard Anna whisper lowly that he was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it. A light bulb lit in Ray's mind but he couldn't recall all the information at this moment. ”Nothing Mark we were just leaving, come on Ray.” Anna was pulling Ray once again.

“Wait I wanted to get us some food.”

“Food?” Mark started to stalk closer to Ray, “you know you’re going to have to pay for that.”

“Yeah I know. I brought money to buy the food.”

“Just the food?”

“Yeah just the food what else would I need to pay,” Ray was confused.

Anna face palmed which she wished she hadn’t done. As soon as she let go of Ray, Mark looped his arm around Ray’s neck creating distance between them and Anna. She tried to get Ray back but some other kids from what she was guessing was Mark’s friends stood in her way. Ray turned his attention to her but was quickly turned back to Mark.

“He is new Mark. He doesn’t know just let us be and we will leave.” Anna shouted back earning some attention from other kids but they just kept walking by.

“Is that so,” he shook Ray and patted Ray’s chest hard three times making him hurt a little. “Well I am reasonable guy. This was just a mistake then. I mean there is no way no one wants to break our little arrangement right.” Mark pointed to everyone as they nodded in agreement. “So I’ll let you go then. Never it be said I wasn’t nice.” He let Ray go so who started to walk towards Anna.

“Let’s go Ray,” Anna walked to him but Mark suddenly grabbed her arm that was reaching for Ray. She winced at this he was hurting her.

“He may not know the rules but you do. So sorry sweetheart but you have to pay a fee.”

“A fee?” Anna just looked at him. ‘Damn this guy where was the other guy . At least the other one was smarter and reasonable than this ass.’ She let out a sigh. “Fine what is it.”

Mark moved his head left and right seeming try to think of the fee. “Twenty bucks should cover it.”

“Twenty for what?” Ray walked closer to them, Mark now got closer to Ray stopping him.

“Fine,” Anna pulled out her money and Mark swiftly took it.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Mark along with his group started to walk back. Anna looked sad and Ray got angry. He stopped Mark placing his hand on his shoulder, “that’s hers give it back.”

Mark gave a cocky smile.

“Now why would you do that. I just let you go free.”

Before Ray could say anything back he felt a knuckle hit his cheek. He felt himself falling he readied himself to hit the ground and was able to stop his face from hitting the pavement. He scraped his arms a little but better than hurting his head any further Ray thought.

“Ray!” Anna yelled as she ran to his side. All Ray could feel was throbbing pain where Mark had just hit him. He tried to look up but only felt dizziness, Anna gently placed her hands on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Worry in her voice could be felt.

Honestly Ray felt more bad that he was making Anna worry so much.

“I...I think I am,” Ray felt lost for words.

“Come on let’s go to the nurse's office.” She helped him get up.

“While you’re there tell him about our agreement little Annie won’t you!” Mark laughed as they kept on walking.

Ray could see Anna roll her eyes and groan at his words. Suddenly she left Ray’s side and marched towards Mark and his group.

They didn’t seem to anticipate her coming back so quickly as next thing anyone knew she had slapped Mark’s smile of so fast he fell back a little.

“Don’t call me that Mardon!” as quickly as she appeared to them she quickly left to go to Ray’s side leading to nurse’s office. Some of kids looked on but when Mark looked to them they all turned their heads as if they hadn’t just witnessed that. Except one really tall kid that stood up and walked away from Mark was previously at.

As Mark watched him walk all he could think was that guy was going to tell him .

Damn it this wasn’t what he planned.

* * *

 

A person in black and red flannel walked the crowded hall but although it was crowded not a single person dared to bump into him. They saw him walking and got out of his way as fast as possible. All avoiding eye contact with him.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a classroom door. There was less people in this part of the hallway. Of course it was it was their section. He knocked gently.

“It me.”

“Me who? What’s the password.” they responded back.

“Open this door Hartley or a swear I’ll-” the door opened.

“Geez Mick you have no flare for fun.” Hartley looked dismayed. Mick entered the classroom which was really acting as a storage room than an actual classroom. Some other kids were inside not really doing anything. Some eating and some on their phones. Mick didn’t see him.

“Where is the boss? I need to talk to him it might be urgent.”

“Might be? Well is it or isn’t it? Boss is currently on his time so it better be important. ” Hartley quipped back.

“That’s up to the boss to decide. A fight broke out between Mark and some kid of this school.”

“What kind of fight?”

“A fight that almost knocks one out and has to go to the nurses office.”

“Please tell me it was Mark that had to go.” Mick mouthed no.

“Afraid not. Also a girl was involved. Couldn't really see.”

“Ah!” Hartley scrunched his nose shaking his head, “I swear that boy only has his looks going for him.”

“So the boss is…?”

“His napping spot. I’ll start gathering info go,” Hartley motioned Mick to move. He nodded and headed to the classroom window opening it. He then climbed out heading towards a big willow oak tree. Mick heard Hartley giving orders but as Mick came closer to the tree his voice faded. Mick came to a stop and looked down seeing him lying down on the grass. His arms behind his head with a leather blue jacket covering half his face.

“Mick this better be important enough for you to disturb me.” He still laid down.

“I am afraid so boss. We got ourselves a situation that might cause us some trouble.”

“Explain.”

“Mark.”

“And?”

“It was Mark against a student in a fight.”

“Strike one. And I should care why?”

“Mark almost knocked a kid out sending him to a nurses office.”

“Strike two. Why?” his voice sounded ticked off.

“He might of taken money from a girl I couldn't really see who was also there trying to defend the guy. He looked scrawny.”

“Strike three. We’re heading out then.” Mick saw him get up and dust himself up putting his blue jacket on.

“Sorry Len... boss I should have done something.” Len straightened himself up and patted Mick shoulder.

“You did. You told me didn’t you.” They walked headed towards the window. Hartley leaned against a desk. “Gathering information?” Len asked.

“On it already.”

“Good also keep eyes on Mark. Tell me as soon as you think he’s going to flee,” Hartley nodded. ”Is lunch almost over.” Hartley looked at his watch.

“It will be in a few.”

“Pink slips then.” Mick went to a desk and pulled two.

“Where are we headed?” Mick trailed behind Len.

“To the nurses office to check our little friend to see things better.”

“See what better?”

“To see that things aren’t as bad as they think.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Make them,” Len gave a tone that Mick knew what it really meant. Mick gave a wicked smile back.

“Whatever you say boss.”

“I’ll go to the west wing nurse office you to east Mick.” The walked together then split both headed in the opposite direction.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets checked and has an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome back for another chapter （・∀・）This chapter might not be what some may of expected but still hope you enjoy it.ヽ(￣(ｴ)￣)ﾉ

 

> **“Why do we close our eyes when we pray, cry, kiss and dream? Because the most beautiful things in life are not seen but felt only by the heart.”**

* * *

 

Ray sat as the nurse checked him, flashing a flashlight in front of his eyes. He could see Anna in the back biting her nails. He felt bad for making her worry so much.

“Can you follow the light,” the nurse asked. Ray did and she appeared to be happy he could.

“And how are you feeling?”

“A little throbbing on my cheek.”

“Is that all? Did you feel unbalance or a bad headache?”

“Other than it hurting not really. I mean I did at the moment but I don’t feel it anymore.”

“Ray don’t lie alright.” Anna approached, “if you don’t feel well at all tell us okay. Don’t try to prove your strong if you aren’t actually okay, right nurse Lance.”

“I’m not. It’s just a little numbing to get hit on the cheek,” Ray gently patted his cheek where a bruise was quickly forming. “But other than that I am good.”

The nurse looked at the boy who got hit trying to comfort the girl. She got a pack of ice out of a mini fridge and handed to Ray.

“Well no sign of a nosebleed or any skull damage it appears the only thing you hurt is your cheek. You seem alright and it does not appear that serious.”

“See Anna you aren’t going to argue with a nurse are you,” Ray pointed at the young blond nurse. She had her hair in a bun with one strand of her hair loose.

Anna looked a little relieved, Ray then placed the ice on his cheek.

“Still you can’t be to careful I should call one of your parents to pick you up.” This quickly brought Ray’s attention back to the nurse. She headed towards the phone.

“No you can’t!” He yelled loudly enough that it surprised Sara and Anna. He had to explain but Anna was here. He didn’t want her to know his situation. Sara seemed to notice his discomfort.

“Fine. Still I want to know how this happened then.” Ray was ready to explain when Anna stood up and went to nurse Lance.

“I can explain,” she moved them further away so Ray couldn’t hear.

He just sat on the cot with ice on his cheek. He watched the expression of Sara turn to confusion to understanding then anger. Once Anna appeared to have explained what had occurred they marched back to Ray.

Hearing nurse Lance say, “fine but you’ll have to explain it to him so it doesn’t happen again.”

Ray looked between the two with a confused look on.

“Anna you should head back to class.” she looked back and forth between Ray and Sara.

“But..!”

“No buts head back to class. Your missing class and I know your to much of a good kid to miss class.” Anna looked upset.

“Okay.” she said dejected, Sara didn’t want to see her like that neither did Ray. Then she got an idea.

“Don’t worry I know your just worried about your friend. He’ll stay here for some observation. Once I am sure he’s good I’ll send him back. If not why don’t you two exchange numbers in case you don’t meet again you can at least call each other.”

This  idea seemed to cheer both of them up as she handed them a pen and two sticky notes. Anna wrote her number down quickly and gave it to Ray.

“This is my phone number if we don’t meet up later okay. So you better call me.” She gave Ray the other sticky note to write his number.

“Okay but I don’t actually have a cellphone of my own. So this is my house number I’ll try to answer before my mom does so don’t hang up.” He smiled at her even though this hurt him a little.

Anna nodded and waved good-bye. He did hope he would see her again if not today he would try to call her. As soon as Anna was gone the nurse’s attention went back to Ray.

“So may I ask why is it I can’t call your parents," she twirled her pen giving him a curious look.

“Please don’t you said it wasn’t all that serious right. So there is no need for them to come and worry right?” Silence filled the room as she just looked at him. “My parents aren’t together its just me and my mom currently.”

“And your father?”

“He isn’t exactly involved,” Ray said down-casting his eyes to the floor. He started to fiddle with his fingers. “We aren’t in the best of terms right now. And I am afraid that if you do call it might mean that he would somehow would be involved in the situation which I don’t want. Especially with my mom…”

She could tell that Ray was having difficulty continuing. “It’s okay you don’t have to explain it all. But you’ll have to stay here for observation. Alright.” She sat on her chair in front of her computer turning it on.

He looked relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain it all.

“Okay.” Ray gave her a sigh of relief followed by a smile. They stayed in silence after their little exchange. Ray did some homework while nurse Lance did some work at her desk. He eventually was done and bored so he ended up dozing off then fell asleep on the cot.

She checked up on him when she suddenly heard a knock. She moved the curtains to give Ray some privacy and opened the door to a boy, Leonard Snart.

“Sara."

“Don’t call me by first name Leonard. Call me Nurse Lance or Ms Lance. We aren’t that close.”

“Really, I thought with my visits we had grown close.” Sara rolled her eyes at him still blocking his entrance to her office. Len decided to give in sort of.

“Hello there doc. Mind if  I come in.” The Len smiled back at her with a smug smile as he waved. Close enough, she opened the door more to let him pass.

“Of course what is troubling you,” she stretched her hand for him to pass his slip which he did. It said his name and what ailed him. “A headache is it this time?”

“Yup. I have one and was hoping for some medicine to make it go away.”  Len sat on spinning the stool a little. He started to move it to make himself more comfortable.

“Really?” She looked at him, what was he up to. She hoped that one could forgive her for that thought but sadly if the rumors of this boy were to believed that one would have to be cautious of a Snart. “You have a lot of headaches you know.” This wasn’t the first time he came to her with this. It wasn’t so many time that she thought it was serious but still he did seem like he did need something...

“What can I say when it hurts it hurts.” Len tilted his head to the side pointing to his head.

“Then I really do recommend that you do go to a doctor. I know a place that can help you if it’s money what your worried about.” Len gave a mad expression but tried to play it off.

“I’ll try,” he wouldn’t. “But it’s really up to my old man seeing as I am a minor and nothing can really be done without his permission right.” Len tried to shrug it off like it wasn’t his problem. Though truly he hated this fact.

She didn’t want to involve his father, again if rumors that are heard are to be true.

“So you going to help me or not doc?” She headed to the medicine cabinet ready to give something to help with the pain. Len looked around the nurse’s office and noticed the curtains had been drawn to hide someone. ‘Bingo.’

“So have you heard what happened,” Sara turned back to him. Causing Len to turn his attention back to her. She was empty handed with no medicine, did she figure it out why he was here. ‘No calm down she couldn’t,’ Len thought. ‘Not enough pieces could be out there for her to know. Keep calm and act like you know nothing which is true.’

“Afraid not. What happened?” Len inquired. Sara tried to read him but it really did seem like he didn’t know.

“It appears the poor new kid was at the wrong place and the wrong time.”

“New? Really is he okay.” Something about word ‘new’ rang for Len but he couldn’t recall why. Anyway if he is new he might of not known the rules. It was really being at the wrong place and the wrong time. ‘Must not have any luck, you and me both,’ Len couldn’t help but think.

Sara noticed Len kept staring at the area Ray was at. ‘He does look sorry for him, he wasn’t involved,’ she concluded. Well that made her choice easier. She cleared her throat bringing Len’s attention back to her.

“Sorry but it seems that I’ve run out of medicine. So if you don’t mind waiting outside while I go to the other nurses office for some would you mind waiting outside Leonard.” Len looked at the curtains before getting up.

“No I don’t mind,” Len gave her crooked smile. He reached out towards her. “I’ll wait outside but I would like my slip back. You know how some might think a student like me suspicious if I were to be out there without one.” She did know sadly and she gave him one, he stepped outside and she checked on Ray still soundly asleep. Then she moved the curtains to give him privacy again.

She wrote a note in case he woke up telling him she would be back. Len waited outside sitting on the floor as she locked the door. She almost tripped over his legs but Len quickly got caught her.

“Careful there miss.” Len once again gave her a smug smile.

“Right thank you. I’ll be back then,” she said as she began to walk quickly. Len just nodded as she turned the corner. Len waited a couple minutes until he was sure she was gone.

Once he was sure he pulled out nurse Lance’s key he managed to swipe off her when he caught her. He looked around no one was around and he unlocked the door. It was time to chat with this kid that shortened his nap.

Len opened the door and silently walked in. He didn’t want this kid to know he was here. Yet. Once he was in he locked the door, he didn’t want anyone to interrupt their talk. He walked over to the curtains and began to pull it trying to make as little noise as possible so as to not wake him up.

Once he did he could only see the guy’s back that faced him. Len could tell he was scrawny and lean. ‘This guy started a fight with Mark. Seriously he never had a chance, he really brought it on himself.’

Great Len rolled his eyes he would have to turn him. Before Len got closer he drew the curtains again to give them more privacy. ‘Damn this guy for making him work so much.’ Len began to reach over to turn this guy around but as he was about to sleeping beauty turned. “Him.”

Len stopped breathing for a second. On the other hand Ray was giving out small breathes, clearly in deep sleep, he twisted a little as Len pulled back a little. Len’s hands inches away from Ray’s hair. It was a mess still it looked very fluffy like last time Len couldn’t help think. He looked peaceful without a worry in the world but… Len saw it.  It angered him and he didn’t know why. He balled his hand to a fist and felt like hitting something or specifically someone. “Mark,” Len growled his name lowly.

It was hard to not notice as it was something that didn’t belong with this image. There among his smooth skin was a bruise that was clearly forming on Ray’s cheek. It was reddish now. It would later change color in a day or two into blue or purple. Len knew this from personal experience.

“Damn Mark,” Len couldn’t help let out again. Saving a girl was why he was here wasn’t it, at least that is was Mick said he done. Figures if Ray is willing to help two strange kids in the middle of the night he would help a girl if she was in danger. “You really don’t have a sense of danger do you boy scout. How noble of you,” Len didn’t realize when but he had sat on the cot beside Ray. Clearly Ray hadn’t noticed either. “Guess your living up to your reputation aren’t you Prince charming.”

Ray felt peaceful and safe in his sleep. Len didn’t want to wake him up mostly because he felt if he did Ray would give him this very happy can do attitude at him. Len didn’t have time for that or he didn’t want to be the one to tell him why it was he got his butt handed to him. Someone will explain it to him. How this school worked behind the scenes and all that. However Len just didn’t want to be the one to do it.

Best not to get Ray involved with him. Len could guess that Ray would want to be his friend or something. Len reached out and with as much gentleness he could muster. The same he would only use on Lisa, he moved some of Ray’s messy hair away from his forehead. “Sorry that won’t do pretty boy.” Len whispered. “The world isn't that kind or at least in my experience.”

There would probably be one or few encounters. Ray leaned a little to his touch and Len gave a small smile. Then Len pulled away quietly as to not disturb Ray’s sleep. He began to distance himself from him.

Len took one last look at a sleeping Ray and left. Finally outside the nurses office Len dropped the key near the door entrance. She should be able to spot it. Len thought and began to walk back to to the rogues hideout the classroom slash storage room.

As Len walked the empty halls he thought on what to do next. Ray was new to the school and there wasn’t really a rule set out to do with new kids. Though obviously starting a fight with them wasn’t a good idea and would mostly definitely could be used against them. But this was the action of one against one so Len could get some control of the situation. Maybe more depending on Hartley’s information. Still one thing was sure Len was definitely going to give Mark a good hit for the one he gave Ray. He just owed that pretty boy Len tried to reason.

Ray awoke to a slam on a desk. He opened his eyes on to see curtains. He got up and moved them seeing on the other side nurse Lance. She looked mad.

“Where the hell did that boy go,” Sara said as she placed her key on the desk. Ray rubbed his eyes.

“Who?” He felt a little sleepy but it was starting to go away. Sara turned her attention back to him.

“I am sorry did I wake you?” She lowered her voice recalling he was there.

“It’s alright it was time I got up anyway.” Ray looked around in a daze, “Was there anyone else here?” Ray looked on as he saw Sara put some medicine in a cabinet.

“There was but they’re gone now.” She recalled Len’s presence, “what did you see anyone in here?”

“Well no but…” Ray gave a pause. What did he feel just a couple moments ago. “I felt like there was someone near me that’s all.” Ray touched his hair that to his surprise wasn’t as wild as it usually was when he awoke from sleep.

“I don’t think they could have disturb you as they didn’t get near you. You might be imagining things.” He didn’t right? She recalled Len’s actions of seeming interested in Ray’s general direction but not going near him.

“You’re probably right,” Ray chuckled it off a little. He then noticed there was time a bit of school was still. “Nurse Lance if it’s alright with you can I go to the remaining classes. Schools almost out so it should be alright wouldn’t it.”

Ray beamed at her with a smile, ‘guess this kid liked learning. Just like Laurel,’ she walked closer to him giving him one last check. “Okay I guess you can.” She wrote him a note and gave him a slip. She told him the directions to his class and he thanked her waving goodbye.

“He is a little odd,” she  talked to herself as she saw him walk. “But he seems nice I hope that would this is his one and only time he would stop by my office for an emergency.”

She was wrong.

* * *

 

(After School)

School was out and Ray hadn’t managed to find Anna. He didn’t want to worry his mom in case she might be waiting for his return. Ray decided to find her tomorrow.

As he walked home he thought of how his first day of school turned from being good and ending somewhat bad. When he went to class in the end other kids looked at him weirdly. Ray recalled in one instant one kid with thick glasses kept looking at him. Every time Ray would look at him he would look away. His name started with an H maybe Harvey or something like that. Sadly he couldn’t recall it.

Still Ray would count this day a win. He meet Anna and gained her as a friend. And besides  even with some of the stares he got he liked his classes. Public school wasn’t as bad as his brother had told him it would be. Ray would tell Sydney next time he would see him. Ray walked home with a small smile to himself hopeful that tomorrow would be better.

(After School at the same time, Rogue Classroom)

“You lost him?” Mick chuckled a little as he leaned on the desk with his arms crossed.

“I didn’t lose him per say.” Hartley motion his hands, “technically the people that were supposed to keep an eye on him lost him.”

“Point is Mark is gone. Probably run off somewhere hoping to avoid trouble with us or the other kids of here.” Hartley turned his to attention Len who was beside Mick but he sat on top of the teachers table. His legs crossed, Hartley nodded. “Did you find out more about why the fight broke out.”

“From my intel the kid Mark fought was Raymond Palmer. He just moved in this area. Specifically the Garden of Eden.”

“Continue,” Len knew all of this he lowered his head. He needed new information about Ray.

“It seemed like he wanted to buy lunch at one of the booths that was in our territory. Mark wanted to get money from him but the kid didn’t seem to get it. So instead he tried to get some cash from a girl that appeared to be really friendly with him. It was... Anna.”

The room filled with silence, her seriously of all people her. Figures Len couldn’t help think scratching his head remembering what had happened not long ago. All that mess.

“Maybe that’s why Mark picked on the new kid,” Mick pointed out.

“She was involved with the new kid and Mark didn’t like that.” Hartley agreed.

“Maybe.” Len said but he felt that wasn’t the truth or not the whole truth. Then again Len knew that Ray wasn’t all that good at cues or hints of people true intent. He didn’t get it and Mark just ended up fighting him.

Still it didn’t make sense after all that was said and done after the incident, Mark said he wouldn’t go near Anna. Then again you can’t count on people like them to be honest with others or themselves for that matter.

“For a bright guy seems like he can make dumb decision,” Hartley noted bringing Len attention back.

“What makes you think he’s smart,” Mick injected.

“He actually goes to one of my classes.” Len’s ears perked up at this so much so he lifted his head and stood up.

‘So I finally have your attention,’ Hartley thought. “One of the hard ones mind you. So I am guessing that boy got some smarts on him besides that pretty face. Though right now it doesn’t look like that with that bruise on his face. Still if his face wasn’t hurt there is an indicator on how his other half is suppose to look that boy…”

Before Hartley could finish Len was quickly in front of him. The look Len gave him that shook him it was cold.

“Don’t.” Was all he said point blank to him. Hartley stopped his sentence even his opinion of Ray. He looked at Mick who looked surprised as he did of Len’s action.

“Sure Boss,” Hartley gulped. Len stood there for a moment but gave Hartley his space and turned to the desk getting his bag.

“Did anyone else help Mark.”

“Yes a couple of kids. They didn’t hurt the two but helped to separate them.”

“Give Mick the list. Mick you know what to do.” Mick simply nodded. “Hartley meet the other kids of this school and tell them we are taking care of the punishment. And I’ll will also punish Mark myself if I see him. But that they need to keep their own kids in line to as one of their own did go to our area.”

“Where are you going,” Hartley asked.

“I’ve made my sister wait long enough I am going to pick her up.” With that Len began his walk but-‘Should he?’

Len turned around. “Keep an eye on Raymond also.”

“In case Mark tries to hurt him again?” Hartley questioned.

“Yeah so keep him safe but not just from Mark but from anyone who even tries to hurts him. I want to know who he hangs out with and what he does.” With that Len headed towards Lisa not noticing Mick and Hartley little exchange of bewilderment of his order.

As he walked he thought on what had happened today. Truth be told this might not be as bad as they were making it out to be. At least not as bad as compared to _that_ time. Still it could be that this one little thing that would later cause problems later along the road. Better cut it off now before it does.

‘Damn. Why did Ray have to make this much of an uproar. And today was only his first day. He has Mark and Anna attention for some reason, even Hartley maybe. Hell Ray got my attention from the moment we meet.’ Len came to a stop. So maybe he does understand why Ray got their attention but then again Len doesn’t really get why Ray has his attention. “Uhh,” Len didn’t get it and he did.

“Are you okay?” Len felt a tug on his shirt. It was his sister and he was at her school. Wait when did he get here. “Lenny I asked are you okay?”

“Yeah I am fine.” Len answered back but it seemed like she didn’t believe him.

“Really?” She tilted her head, “Then why were you saying you get it and you don’t.”

‘Oh,’ he mouthed. “Nothing,” Len tried to get his composer back. “Just thinking out loud about something that I don’t quite understand.”

“Well that’s rare. But don’t worry I am sure you’ll get eventually. Your smart.”

“Thanks Lisa I hope I get it to.” He took her hand and they began their slow walk to their house.


	3. Watchers of Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray feels he is being watched. The question is by how many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this here and now I've never written a scene that has a lot of action in it. So if its a little jarring forgive me.┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ The violence isn't really that bad I think so I didn't put a warning but if you guys think I should please tell. Other than that hope you enjoy this chapter.ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ

> **“Life is a fight for territory and once you stop fighting for what you want, what you don’t want will automatically take over."**

* * *

 

When Ray got home he noticed his mom wasn’t home yet. This was normal, her new job did keep her busy and Ray was okay with this. In fact he was kind of grateful this time he didn’t want to her to see his bruise that he had developed. He didn’t want to needlessly worry her.

He went on to do his homework, eat some instant noodles and went to sleep. Today was maybe more tiring than he thought.

The next day Ray awoke to see his mom left him a note and some money for food. She wrote she was sorry that she didn’t wake him but she had came late and he looked peaceful sleeping. Clearly she hadn't seen bruise. She would try to call him on the house phone if she was going to stay late again. He hoped she would call the feeling of loneliness was coming back.

While walking to school he noticed Anna near the school’s entrance in the midst of the crowd. She seemed to have spotted him as well. She ran up to him and poked his chest, “You mister were supposed to call me.”  She gave a pout.

“Oh right I forgot!” He slapping his own cheek. “Ow.”

“It still hurts?” She no longer looked upset with him.

“Yeah a little but only if I touch it like I just did.” Ray gently touched his cheek.

“Well then be careful silly.” She explained to him, he nodded in response.

“Sorry I forgot to call. It slipped my mind I really was more tired than I thought I was and went to sleep.”

“Don’t apologize I should have known that you might to exhausted with what had happened yesterday.”

‘Right what had happened,’ Ray thought. What exactly happened he didn’t really understand.

“Anna can I ask you something?”

“Sure what is it?”

“What really happened yesterday? I honestly still don’t understand the situation.” Ray looked confused and

Anna understood he needed to know. She was going to tell him maybe not all of it, like the parts she was involved in but almost everything, “Ray what happened was...”

“Come on kids time to get to class school is about to start in five!” A teacher in the entrance yelled at everyone loitering in the entrance.

‘Not enough of time to tell him.’

“I’ll explain it during lunch. Since we won’t have enough to explain okay.” She hoped this would be enough for him for now plus it gave her time to figure out what to say exactly.

“Okay.”

‘Guess this required time,’ Ray nodded. They began to walk in school when Ray felt the need to turn around. He felt like he was being watched, he surveyed the area but saw no one looking at him.

“Come on Ray class is almost starting.” Anna tapped his shoulder so he turned his attention to her.

“Yeah I am coming it’s just…” When Ray turned maybe it was just his imagination.

“Just?” Anna questioned him.

“Nothing lets go,” Ray smiled back at her. Ray was in school but couldn’t help feeling like he had eyes on him everywhere he went. He felt it so much that he didn’t use the restroom during class but decided to wait until lunch time.

* * *

 

When it was lunchtime Ray waited for Anna in front of his classroom like last time. He hadn’t really made a friend so he was happy to know that Anna still wanted to have lunch with him.

As Ray waited he noticed a very tall guy across him. He looked tough as his ripped sleeves showed his muscles. It looked like he was looking at him so Ray smiled at him nervously. The guy simply turned away from him.

It was Mick’s first turn to watch Ray which honestly he wasn’t all that to happy about. He just wanted to eat his food not babysit a kid but Hartley said he would only watch him until Ray got his lunch and sat down. Then he would send someone else to take over it was just he was the closest to Ray’s class to see him leave in the start of lunch. So here he was looking at this guy with a very fluffy haircut.

“Ray start walking,” Ray and Mick saw Anna speed walking towards them. It looked like she didn’t want to stop because she got of hold of Ray making him speed-walk with her.

“Anna wait. Are you really in a rush.”

“Yes! We want to beat that lunch rush don’t we.” Mick saw that quick stink eye she gave him. She was trying to be careful. Mick chuckled at this, wow this guy was being protected by a girl.

‘Man this guy was weak,’ Mick couldn’t help but think about Ray. He followed close behind them, saw them get their lunch. However they left the lunch area and went to the library. ‘So she wants to seclude them.’

Fine by him this wasn’t really their area anyway so chances of seeing Mark was low. Mick quickly sent Hartley a message and then a couple minutes a kid appeared. Telling him he would take over. Mick left heading to the rogues room. He didn’t notice the guy taking a picture of the inside of the library.

Ray didn’t want to ask why they were in the library honestly he didn’t mind. He used to eat in the library back in his old school. It made it seem less obvious that he was alone but right now he wasn’t. Anna was in front chewing her food leaving crumbs around her face. He laughed but was shushed by a nearby reader.

“So how’s your day going,” he whispered to her trying to make sure his voice was as low as possible.

“Fine,” she whispered back. “Yours?”

“Good except…” Should he tell her.

“Except what?” She scooted closer.

“Well lately I feel like I am being watched.”

“Watched?” She questioned him making sure she heard him right.

He nodded. “Yeah at first I thought I was being watched outside of school. But every time I was in class or walking the halls I felt like someone was watching me.”

She didn’t say anything she just stood silent. “Maybe your just being paranoid Ray. I am mean you are still are the new kid here maybe that’s it.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Ray nodded once again.

'No he was probably right.’ If seeing Mick that was across Ray in hallway was an indicator. Ray might be indeed being watched by others not just Mick. Still it didn’t look like they wanted to hurt him they were just watching him. She had to tell him.

“Ray…”

“Hold up,” Ray stood up. “I have to go to the restroom I can’t hold it anymore. I’ll be back.” She nodded as Ray rushed out not noticing a guy outside the library following him. Ray went outside the library and noticed a bathroom sign it was out of order. He turned around and saw a guy. “I am sorry but do you know the closest bathroom is?”

“Sure it all the way on the other building near the P.E area,” he smiled at Ray.

“Thanks,” Ray went in a rush with the other guy waiting a little then pulling out his phone.

“Mark he’s heading to the P.E area the one in our territory. Yeah I’ll go follow him now.” With that Mark’s guy hung up and walked to Ray’s direction not noticing another guy hiding. He was in charge of watching Ray earlier he thought the guy was nice he gave him a pen when he forgot his. He recalled that Mick was put in charge of him around this time but didn’t see him. He heard everything and began to call Hartley.

* * *

 

(At the same time in the Library,  Lunch)

Anna drummed her fingers on the table loudly. ‘He is taking a while. I am sure he’s okay.’ Anna kept tapping her fingers until two kids sat across her. One well kept guy with slicked back hair and next to him a girl with blond hair with short bangs with her blond hair tied up. Anna rolled her eyes she was not ready to deal with the mirror master and his top.

“Hello there Sam, Top. How can I help you?”  She tried though not really to pay attention to them.

They gave her a fake smile in return. The guy chuckled and the girl began to chew on her gum loudly making a bubble then popping it. No one dared to say anything to them.

“You hear that darling. She is asking how she can help us.” Sam looked at Top.

“It appears she is,” Top kept chewing her gum.

“No Anna sorry to say we don’t need your help. However it appears that you need ours.”

“Oh really what makes you think that,” Anna eyed their movements.

“See rumor has it yesterday maybe wasn’t all that great for you.”

“So you know about that then.” Now they had Anna’s attention.

“We know a little about it.” Top smirked.

'Lies,' Anna thought.

Sam continued, “And what we do know is a snake tried to take a bite on one of our own. And one of our best students nevertheless. In fact the very same student what was his name….Mark! The same one that you got involved with last time that caused this whole..” Sam motioned around them, “Well all of this agreements of territory thing going on.”

“It was him but it was just a misunderstanding that’s all.” She straightened herself in her seat.

“Aww are you still protecting him,” Top chimed in.

“No I am not!” Anna raised her voice and some stares went her way. “Not after what happened I’ve learned my lesson,” Anna swears she did.

“If that is the case then why were you in the snakes den. Why do I have to meet some snakes and have them tell me that they were in the right to attack in my school just because you were in their territory which by the way this is still our school not theirs. ” Sam raised his voice towards her and she coward a little even Top stopped chewing her gum.

“There was a new student and he didn’t know not to go there. I was just trying to pull him away. Mark just happened to be there I guess.”

Sam took her responds and leaned back to his seat and began to rub his chin. “Fine then but if that is the case get that boy to know not to go there or any of their areas so I don’t need to get talked to by a damn snake.” He scooted closer to the table, “I hope you realize why this is important. If they mess with one of our own they might get it in their thick little heads that they can rule this area just like their home which I for one will not allow.” He slammed the table loud enough other kids around tensed up.

“If there has to be another big fight so be it.” With that Sam stood up and walked out with Top following him close behind.

Anna once again began to drum her fingers loudly this time. She has to tell Ray now.

“Will you stop that!” A kid near her shouted to her, she did and everyone shushed the other guy that spoke.

“Geez sorry. Just waiting for a friend to come back from the restroom.”

“Well that’s going to take a while the bathroom to far,” they said back.

“No it isn’t it around the corner,” she was about to drum her fingers again.

“No that one is broken. The closest one is near the P.E area on the other building.” Anna froze and quickly stood up.

“Really!”

Everyone shushed her even the librarian.

“Yes!” Be quiet everyone yelled at them.

That’s their area Anna thought and quickly got her stuff and Ray’s. She began to run towards the area and hoped she made it in time.

* * *

 

(A little while back at the same time Rogue’s Room, Lunch)

Mick returned to the rogues room and saw that Len was in the classroom. Sitting in the corner in the back with Hartley who appeared to be talking, sitting on a desk across him. Both appearing to have an annoyed expression on.

“I am telling you Anna is the only one he appears to hang out with no one else. So clearly that is the reason Mark is targeting him. They appear to be really chummy one might even think-”

“Stop it.” Len told Hartley he knew what he was getting at, still he didn’t want to hear it.

“They’re together.” Mick continued Hartley's sentence they turned to him realizing he just got there. “They do appear that way by the way.” Len threw a muffin at Mick, he caught it. “I am eating this.” He took it out of the wrapper and began to do so.

Len didn’t want to hear this from anyone, he leaned back on his chair. ‘They can’t be that close they just met yesterday. People can’t get that close that fast. Can they?’ Len placed his seat down then sank down his seat using his arms to cover his face. ‘But why else would Anna stick around Raymond who is causing a lot of trouble for her. It doesn't make sense.’

“See even Mick thinks so.” Hartley motioned towards Mick, “by the way what are you doing here. You’re supposed to be watching Ray right now.”

“What are you talking about you just sent a guy to watch over him don’t you remember. I sent you a message they were in the library.” Mick said chewing the muffin, Len stopped sinking into his chair.

“No I didn’t send anyone and I didn’t get any message from you. I was going to make you watch him cause I didn’t want to.”

“So you were going to mess up my lunchtime so you wouldn’t waste yours.” Mick looked angry at Hartley who pulled out his phone it showing an unread text message. “Ops.”

“Ops what Hartley?” Len scooted closer to his desk.

“It appears I still have my phone on silent,” Hartley chuckled nervously. “So I didn’t notice Mick’s message.” Hartley opened and read Mick’s message then got up. “Mick did you say that you sent me a message and someone came to you to tell you to leave.”

“Yeah a kid told me to go.”

“You sent that message as a group chat!”

“Yeah and?”

“I am guessing you still have some of Mark’s friends numbers.”

Len was getting what Hartley was thinking and stood up so fast he knocked his chair to the floor. He didn’t pick it up.

“Mick what did that guy look like.” Mick recalled him.

“Some skinny looking guy with wild looking hair.”

“That sounds like one of Mark’s pal.” Hartley yelled and then they heard a slam on the table coming from Len.  

He began to walk towards the door, “Where is Raymond?” Mick finally was getting it and stood up heading to the door.

“At the library.” Len began to open the door when they heard a phone ring. It was Hartley's and he answered. On the other end they heard someone yelling on the other line. Len and Mick were about to leave.

“Wait!” He called to the others. “Just keep me informed if it escalates and stay hidden,” he told the other person on the phone then hung up. “Len that boyfriend of yours went to the P.E area in our territory. He seems to be trailed by one of Mark’s people and it seems they called him. He is heading there to.”

“He isn't my boyfriend. Is that all!” Len yelled in the hallway.

“Yes I’ll call you guys if I know more. I’ll send some of our guys.” Len began to run.

“Better have sound this time piper,” Hartley heard Mick yell as he ran behind Len. ‘Damn this new pretty boy causing them all this headache and trouble.’

* * *

 

Ray was happy he had made it in time. He washed his hands looking down at the sink and noticed there was no soap, “Well that is unsanitary.” Ray finished washing his hands and looked up in the mirror and noticed Mark behind him ready to punch him. Ray ducked down and heard Mark yell in pain as his fist hit the mirror.

“God dammit!” Mark rubbed his hurt hand and Ray got off the floor.

“You again seriously. Look dude I don’t know what I did to you but I apologize so will you stop it with the punches,” Ray exclaimed. “But if this has to do with me defending Anna then I do not apologize for that.” Mark got ticked of by that remark.

“Sorry kid but nothing to personal,” Mark stood ready to give another punch but missed. ”Well revenge can be maybe a little personal but this is a job so I’ll try not to enjoy this too much.”

‘There was no way to avoid this then,’ Ray thought. Ray put his arms up ready for defense.

“You know how to fight?” Mark looked at Ray in disbelief.

“A little boxing. You aren’t the first one to try and bully me.” Ray smiled back almost looking proud, Mark couldn’t help but think Ray was odd.

Mark advanced forward giving a right hook which Ray dodged.

Ray in return gave a left hook which landed on Mark’s left side rib.

It hurt Mark a little but not much at least what he compares to the ones he’s taken in his past. Mark figured that Ray was not that experienced in fighting. Because instead of giving another punch he backed away already in a defensive position. ‘He is all defense and no attack.’

“Let’s see how much you can take then.” Mark exchanged blows with Ray who to his credit managed to dodge most but not all.

Ray’s movement was definitely boxing moves. Mark had to finish this now who knows how long until someone came to look for Ray. God knows Anna and Len’s people were keeping an eye on Ray.

“How lucky you are,” Mark couldn’t help but say and feel envious of Ray.

“Huh?” Ray responded lowering his guard a little but enough for Mark to advance. Ray was about to dodge another punch when he was suddenly kicked in the gut. He knelled to the floor. He laid to his side. “That was unsportsmanlike,” Ray managed to cough out.

“Sorry but this fight wasn’t ever going to be fair.” Mark came closer to Ray who was still on the floor holding his stomach were he just had been kicked at looking at the floor.

One of Ray’s arms stood out and Mark placed his shoe on his hand squishing it. Ray tried to hold back his pain but he couldn’t help but yell a little as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Again sorry,” Mark word smirked with no feeling of guilt in his voice. He was about to kick Ray again when suddenly Mark felt himself being thrown on the other side of the bathroom. He hit the wall and floor hard he felt like he cracked something.

As Mark looked up he saw to the side where the one and only bathroom’s entrance and exit was. Mick stood there looking down at him, it wasn’t Mick that threw him. Then Mark felt a pair of cold eyes looking back at him. Mark felt his blood run cold.

“What the hell do you think you are doing!” The voice boomed in the bathroom.

Ray recognized that voice but it sounded angry and almost like a growl. He finally opened his eyes and looked up to see…

“Len?” Ray squinted his eyes making sure he was seeing right.

‘His voice still can sound that soft,’ Len heard Ray call out to him. This just made Len more mad his now fist became knuckle white. ‘Mark was going to pay, He was going to pay. Now!’


	4. Demons Kill Kindness When Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just disapproves of everyone's actions. Who is right and who is wrong?

> **“ Sometimes I feel like I’m to nice, I want to hurt people the way they did me, but my character & heart isn’t built like that!”**

* * *

 

‘There has to be a way out of this. There has to be,’ Mark thought as he looked back and forth between Mick who blocked his closest exit to the bathroom and Len who looked ready to kill him any moment now.

Mark gulped his chances weren’t looking good but then again they never really did. But there was still one chance and the other end where Ray was, there was another exit he just needed to go there.

Len looked at Mark knowing what he was thinking. ‘How to get out of this?’ Was likely his thought. To bad Len wasn’t going to let him go. No. Not after what he did and was about to do to Ray.

Ray looked between the two which was hard as he was still on the floor. He tried to get up but he still hurt. Mark looked terrified and Ray looked at Len’s back. He was pretty sure it was Len. He may have not answered Ray when he called out to him but, Ray was sure it was Len.

Mark was going to have to try and run for it, his legs getting ready to get up when suddenly Len was on top of him and started to wale on him. Mark tried to take Len off him but he wasn’t giving him the chance.

Mark felt every punch and took them all knowing he couldn’t really fight back. ‘Protect your head,’ was all Mark thought and could do.

Len heard Mark’s grunt and yelps of pain. ‘Good he felt pain,’ and at the time Len was starting to feel pain. Len guessed he must being hitting Mark enough that was starting to feel it too. Len was so focused on dealing the punches that he didn’t hear a soft voice call to him. When suddenly Len was knocked off Mark and thrown to the floor.

Len didn’t hit the floor hard but it still took him a moment to realize what had happened. His back was against the floor with two hands on his wrist with a tight grip. Len was getting ready to hit this person. Ready to punch them here and now. Then he felt it, water...no a tear hit his cheek. Then another.

“Len I told you to stop! Stop hurting him. Stop hurting yourself! Stop!” It was Ray, he was on top of Len with tears coming down his eyes.

‘Why was he crying? Why?’ Was all Len could think.

Ray’s grip became weak when he realized Len was out of his crazy fighting trance. Ray saw the pure angry in Len’s eyes just moments ago. Now all he saw was confusion.

‘Was it was because of me?’ Len questioned himself. One of Len’s hands got loose from Ray’s grip and Len wanted to wipe away his tears. Then Len realized something just now. He saw his knuckles had become bloody. ‘When did that happen?’ Len was confused. His hands were shaky. However before Len could do so much as touch Ray, he was pulled away from him.

“Get off him!” Mick pulled Ray off Len. Mick had Ray in a tight grip, he was about to get crushed. Ray was already feeling pain before Mick even pulled him. It took a lot out of Ray to even get to Len’s side. Len saw Ray’s face full of anguish.

“Mick stop!” And to Mick’s credit he did very quickly. Actually to quickly because Mick was the one keeping Ray up that without his support he fell to the floor.  Len went to Ray’s side. “Are you alright?”

Len was about to touch Ray when a voice in him told him he hurt Ray. He did this. ‘You did this,’ Len recoiled his hand feeling pain again.

“Yeah I just…” Ray grabbed his side, it hurt. “It’s just-Len!” Before Ray finished his sentence he noticed Len’s hands were a bit bloody. Ray crawled to Len quickly taking Len’s hands in his. Trying his hardest to hold them as gently as possible. “Are you okay? Doesn't it hurt?”

Len couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “Seriously you took more punches than I did. Mine aren’t anything to worry about.”

“Of course it something to worry about you idiot!” Ray yelled back at Len, he didn’t expect that. “What if you broke something. You have to take care of yourself what will Lisa say if she saw this.” Ray looked mad at Len who was a little speechless.

“Don’t call me an idiot after I saved your ass,” Len argued back.

“I didn’t need saving,” Ray countered back.

“Yeah because you were doing so well,” Len said sarcastically. Ray had nothing to say to that.

‘This guy didn’t he understand he could have seriously gotten hurt. Ray needs to be more careful or he could get seriously hurt. Doesn’t he care for his safely,’ Len felt concerned.

“Still you should be careful Len,” Ray didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him. Not again. He wasn't worth it.

“Well that goes for you to. You should turn around and run if someone wants to fight you. Don’t stay and try to fight someone you don’t have a chance of winning.”

“I was able to stand my ground for a little bit,” Ray had to defend his actions.

“Really?” Len was clearly doubtful especially with how he found Ray.

“I did,” Ray said rather childishly. “I not a damsel in distress.”

“Your right you’re not a damsel,” Len smirked.

“Thank you,” Ray smiled back proudly.

“You’re more of a Prince don’t you remember.”  

Ray gave a pout, Len laughed.

“No I am not,” Ray smiled a little seeing Len laugh.

“Yes you are,” Len teased back.

Mick simply kept watching their little banter go back and forth. From being  worried about each other to being angry at each other for the other not being to safe enough. Now they were fighting about which princess Len was. It was apparently Cinderella like they agreed last time.

‘When was last time,’ Mick wanted to question them. However they seemed to be in a world of their own. They forgot he was here didn’t they and apparently forgot they were still holding hands. To be more exact Ray held Len’s hands gently high up. Len didn’t pull away and instead let Ray hold them the thought of pulling away didn’t occur to Len. ‘Weren’t they fighting.’

“Ray!” They all turned their attention to the door's entrance. It was Anna holding two backpacks and looking a little out of breathe.

“Anna?” Ray questioned looking worried about her current state. Len looked back at Ray. He felt an odd feeling in his heart, it was an odd feeling because he never really felt it before.

Anna on the other hand knew what she felt. Confused as she ran all the way here because she thought Ray might be in trouble. As she looked at what was in front of her it did appear Ray looked a little beat. However Ray wasn't alone Snart and Mick were with him. Also Ray and Snart on their knees holding hands? She had no idea what was happening.

“What are you two doing here?” She questioned.

‘Why was she here,’ Len thought.

“None of your business,” Mick responded since Len didn't.

“It is if it involves him,” she pointed at Ray.

‘Of course the girl scout was here for the boy scout,’ Len felt a frown forming on his face.

Ray looked all around feeling that there was some dwelling tension, ”I am fine Anna. More importantly-”

She dropped the bags to the floor and felt like sinking to the floor. She might fall Ray thought getting ready to go help her, Ray began to get up. When he suddenly felt Len's hands squeeze his hands. ”Len?” Ray looked down at him confused.

Len didn't know why he did that. He saw that Ray was getting ready to get up. Probably to help Anna they were friends apparently. Maybe even more from what the others were telling him but Ray wasn't finished helping him. ‘Wasn't he going to help me.’  Still Ray only looked confused by Len's actions. He let go of Ray’s hands, Len's felt his hands hurt.

As Anna did hit the floor it was when she noticed Mark on the floor only a couple feet away from her. He was clearly beat and bruised. “You!” Anna felt anger rise in her.

“Hey sweetheart,” Mark tried to wink at her but he hurt to much to do so he just blinked both his eyes.

“Yes him,” Mick had come to them and picked Mark off the floor.

“Careful big guy I am not in such a good state. Didn’t you see what your monster of boss did.”

“Yes I did. It was you deserve,” Mick grunted back at him. “And more,” Mick gave a wicked grin.

“What are you going to do?” Both Anna and Ray asked at the same time. They looked at each other.

“Why? Do you still care?” Len spoke this time at they turned their attention towards him. Ray looked back at Len but he wasn’t asking him. Instead he looked at Anna who in turn gave a quick glance at Mark. He looked a little eager for her response as well.

“No,” She said weakly looking at the floor.

“Yeah right,” Len scoffed at her looking away from her.

“Of course not. I’ve learned to deal with snakes like him and you,” she looked with a resolve in her eyes. Len turned his attention back to her with a glare.

‘If looks could kill,’ Ray thought as he saw both giving each other death glares.

“What are you going to do with him?” Both finally broke their stares to now look at Ray who was holding his side. “Hasn’t he had enough. We’re done aren’t we?”

“You can’t be serious haricut,” Mick questioned Ray. “You want to let this guy go after what he’s done to you?” Mick started to squeeze Mark’s shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

“St-” Ray tried to stop this Mick guy when he started to feel pain to his side. It was his turn to wince in pain. Anna was about to get up though Len got up faster, motioning Mick to stop hurting Mark and walked to Ray side.

“Don’t push it boy scout,” Len placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders steadying him.

“On what? The walking or telling you to stop hurting that guy,” Ray gave him a sad look. “Len he’s beat. There is no need to hurt him anymore is there? I mean haven’t you ever been so beat that you just wished they stopped.”

“Raymond I do. Believe me but trust me this guy doesn’t deserve your kindness. Some people don’t deserve it.” Ray still looked determined.

‘Dammit he needs to understand,’ Len felt frustrated. Then he remember and pointed to Anna who was still on the floor. “Hasn’t she told you. Ask her she will tell you.”

Ray looked down at Anna with confusion to Len’s words. Anna on the other hand didn’t look all that surprise. Of course Len wanted her to explain that.

Mark was hearing all this but they pointed to her. He didn’t want to hear it anymore, ”Alright we get it. I am not a good guy so-”

“It’s true your not. And Ray he doesn’t deserve any kindness,” Anna interrupted him, both looking sad as those words were said. Mick began to drag Mark outside when he came back inside. Both guys looked a little concerned.

“We got trouble,” Mick huffed out.

“What?” Len questioned Mick.

“Top and a teacher are heading this way.”

“Who?” Ray questioned, he wanted to see but Len stopped him from moving.

“What! How did they-” Len looked at Anna who looked at the door with concern. “Did you tell them.”

“What how could I do that!” She was mad at his accusation. “As soon as I finished talking and heard that the bathroom wasn’t working I ran.”

“Who were you talking to?” Len kept questioning her.

“Sa-ahh,” she got it and so did everyone but Ray. She face palmed while everyone rolled their eyes but Ray who felt out of the loop. With one hand Len pushed back his hair. A hand still placed on Ray’s shoulder. Len had to think or they could all get in trouble.

“Mick.”

“Yeah boss?” Len looked at Ray giving him a crooked smile.

“Give me Mark and take Ray to Lance,” everyone looked at Len with confusion.

“Are you sure boss?” doubt in Mick’s voice.

“Yeah wait until Mark and I leave then go to the nurse’s. And for the rest of the day make sure pretty boy doesn’t get in anymore trouble.” Ray placed a hand gently on Len’s shoulder. Opposite shoulder where Len still had his hand of Ray’s shoulder.

“Wait if I’m going to the nurse’s then you have to come to. You have to get your hands checked. Your hands are hurt don’t they.” Worry and concern clear on Ray’s face.

This made Len oddly happy, “Don’t worry I'll be fine. Haven’t you learned by now I am a survivor.”

“But what are you going to do? Len you-” Ray then felt Len place his hand on his cheek.

“I’ll see you later okay,” Ray didn’t understand but he believed in Len’s words. He did feel this wouldn’t be that last time they would see each other at least he hopped not.

“Okay,” Ray said in a defeated tone looking to the floor.

“Good boy,” Len ruffled Ray’s hair it was fluffy and soft. Just like last time.

Ray clenched his jaw, ‘right a good boy .’

Len finally letting go of Ray who felt unsteady as soon as Len had let go. Mick passed Mark while Anna got up to meet them both.

“Thank you but I am not leaving Ray with Mick,” she eyed Len for his reaction.

“I am not doing this for you,” Len told her point blank. “Also clearly you haven’t told Raymond about it have you,” Anna face tensed up. He came closer to her but still kept Mark at a distance from her. He whispered to her ear, “Tell our pretty boy about the territory or I will with all the juicy details about the deal. Especially your part in all of it.” With that Mark and Len walked out the bathroom door.

Ray, Anna and Mick waited a little in the bathroom. Then Mick checked outside and saw no one was out. “Come on haircut time to go.”

Ray began to walk but it still hurt a little. Mick ended walking side to side with Ray as his support. Anna carried their things and they reached the door. Anna knocked and Nurse Lance opened up with a lollipop in her mouth. She looked at the teens in front of her.

“Seriously you again? Weren’t you just here yesterday?” Ray tried to give a chuckle but she was not amused. After Sara checked on Ray she saw that the damage wasn’t to bad, she gave Ray a pack of ice as he sat on the cot. “So is anyone going to tell me anything or will this continue to be an awkward silence.”

Ray wanted to say but he looked at Mick who leaned against the doorway. Mick just gave Ray a look. A look that told him not to say anything. Mick did help Ray so he felt he should listen to Mick or in this case understand what he was saying. Still-

”Uhm Nurse Lance has anyone named Len come by to have his hands checked?”

“Len?” It took Sara a minute, “Oh you mean Snart? No he hasn’t come by. Was he supposed to?”

Mick grunted.

“No just wondering that’s all,” Ray tried to pass it off.

‘Something going on,’ Sara thought as she turned at Anna who looked a little anxious on the chair.

Sara let out a deep breath. “Honestly you kids are too much sometimes.” Sara got up to the door. “Don’t go anywhere I am getting more ice,” With that Sara closed the door.

Silence filled the room. No one really knowing what to say. Until finally, “So what did Len mean with me not knowing it. Does it have to do with why Mark has been targeting me?” Anna and Mick said nothing. Ray was starting to get mad, “I have the right to know guys! Especially after this.”

‘So he can get mad,’ Mick thought looking back at Anna in front of him. If she doesn’t say anything he would.

“This school,” Anna began to speak. “Is currently working as two schools. A while ago another school Valley High School buildings got set on fire and-”

“Some of the students go here,” Ray finished her sentenced she simply nodded back. “I know that already. I also know that sometimes the valley kids aren’t treated fairly here. And that you guys fight sometimes. They even call them snakes.” Ray appeared upset as he revealed what he knew.

“How do you know this?” Mick looked at Ray not understanding how some new kid who has only been here a day well two to be exact already know so much.

Ray smiled back, “Len told me.”

“When?” Both Anna and Mick questioned him loudly. Ray didn’t know if he should tell them how he meet Len. He might not want others to know, “I can’t tell you that right now.”

Both didn’t look happy with his answer. ”So is that all you know?” Anna asked him maybe she wouldn’t have to explain it all.

“Yeah that’s the extent of what I know,” Ray answered honestly.

‘Guess I do have to explain,’ Anna clutched her dress a little.

“Like you said the Valley kids weren’t always treated well and they fought back-”

“Rightfully so,” Mick interpreted Anna who eyed him.

“And so kids from this school and the Valley kids fought. That is until  _ that _ happened.” Anna looked troubled at mentioning this.

“ _ That _ ?” Ray questioned.

“ _ That incident _ happened that really pushed the boundaries and it almost got the adults and law into this mix. So ever since then a deal was made among the students. The school was divided to areas that belonged to the kids of this school and the Valley kids. Everyone had their own territories to hang out to make sure that everyone would stop fighting. No one really supposed to cross each other areas. If they do it is fair game if they might get picked on but usually we just let each other pass and try not to acknowledge each other as little as possible.”

“Is that why Mark picked on me. I got into the Valley kids areas?” Ray questioned. He was starting to get it but Mark targeting him felt a little personal.

“Yes that why,” Anna responded quickly. She hopped Mick wouldn’t say anything, he didn’t.

‘Guess she doesn’t want to tell him the whole truth, fine it not my problem,’ Mick thought. ‘If it bites her back it’s her fault.’

“What was the incident anyway?” Ray looked curious.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. It’s in the past,” Anna again responded back. “So that’s everything. Is there anything else you want to know Ray?”

“No.” Really Ray wanted to know but he could already tell Anna was feeling a little uneasy. He didn’t want to push her.

“Okay I’ll be going. I was to supposed to help a friend,” with that she got her things and waved Ray goodbye. As she closed the door she let out a deep breath out. It was over, Anna was about to walk and noticed Sara next to the door.

“Did you hear all that,” Anna felt worried the adults weren’t supposed to know. Her heart beat went faster as her breathing becoming shorter. ‘Did I mess up again. Dammit! Why can’t I be smarter. Why do I have to be so stup-,’ Anna felt the need to cry when she felt a pat on the back. It was Nurse Lance.

“You are a brave girl you know that,” Anna hugged Sara.

“I am sorry but-” Anna tried to get her words out but found she couldn’t.

“It’s okay,” Sara soothed Anna. ‘Honestly how bad were adults failing,’ Sara thought.


	5. We Are a Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray waves goodbye to Anna, says goodbye to Mick and welcomes someone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly the longest chapter I think I've ever done (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Did not expect to be but still words sort of overflowed me. So because it is longer than normal I might not of gotten all the mistakes. Still hope you enjoy o(^▽^)o

> **“Love poems are always cliche to me but not to the person it’s for.”**

* * *

 

Anna was gone and now it was just Mick and Ray. It was totally silent as all Mick did was stare at Ray. Neither had any idea what to say to the other but to look at each other.

‘His name was Mick,’ if Ray recalled right. He was taller than Ray and appeared to be older maybe a grade above him.

“Soo..,” Ray started moving his hands awkwardly not really knowing what to say. “Are you a friend of Len’s?”

Mick said nothing just grunted and Ray took it as yes. So Ray continued on talking to a mostly one sided conversation. Which was okay by Ray as he wasn’t actually used to someone letting him talk so much.

Mick was saying very little except a grunt or yeah but it at least it did seem he was listening. Even if it was a little Ray was happy to have someone hear him.

As Mick listened to Ray talking and talking it seemed to him like the kid had never talked in his whole life. He was trying to get as many words out as possible before someone would cut him off.

Sara eventually came back but had no ice. They would ask why however she seemed a little upset. Sara asked Ray how he was doing to which he said it ached a little but was going away. However Ray felt it wasn’t so bad that he needed to stay in the nurse's office the whole day, again. It would be another wasted day of school.

“No,” Sara said point blank to him.

“But-” Ray tried to explain.

“If you don’t want me to call your mom which I expect you don’t want me to. You will stay here under observation.” She looked a little angry and Ray really didn’t want her to call his mom.

“Alright,” Ray said defeated. He was already in one fight he didn’t want to get into another.

“Good boy,” She smiled back at Ray and turned to get him more ice. As she turned Mick noticed a small angry expression in Ray when she said that. ‘Good boy.’ “By the way you should probably invest some time learning to fight. If you want I could teach you.”

“I do know how to fight,” Ray responded back to which Sara looked like she didn’t believe him. “I can actually box a little you know.”

“Really?” This time it was Mick that seemed to question Ray.

“Well only a little. I actually wanted to learn judo.” Ray looked a little disheartened, “but my dad said I needed to know how to actually fight with my fist as a man not fight in pj’s.”

“Yeah fighting another guy half naked and all sweaty if very manly,” Sara said sarcastically. “Listen kid judo or any martial art style requires physical and mental strength just like all fighting styles. So if you do one day you want to learn some come to me and I’ll teach you a thing or two thing.”

“Really thanks I would appreciate it. Maybe you can once I finish healing that is.” Ray seemed to cheer up at Sara’s words.

Mick and Ray stayed in the nurse office the whole school time. When asking Mick if he was going to class he simply said no. There seemed to be an understanding between Sara and Mick that Ray didn’t get.

Finally school was over but that didn’t stop Ray from dragging Mick to his classes asking his teachers what he missed and what was for homework.

‘This kid is a nerd,’ Mick thought as he waited outside a classroom. ‘He really doesn’t deserve this.’

Waiting for Ray to finish talking with his final teacher. Mick leaned against the wall when he heard a ring from his phone. It was a text message from Len asking questions on how things went. He responded and Mick asked him how things went with him. Len answered to which Mick let out a, “Damn it.”

Mick didn’t get to text Len back when he got another message.

‘Don’t tell Raymond. Take him home till he’s inside the gate. Keep him safe.’

Was all Len sent and Mick put his phone away. Just in time as Ray came back.

“Sorry about that Mick that was the last one.” Ray smiled back happy to get his school work.

“Fine let’s get going,” Mick started to walk.

“Where?”

“To your place.”

“Mine?” Now Ray was confused as he walked faster. If that was the case Ray should be the one leading not Mick.

* * *

 

-A Couple minutes before-

Anna waited outside the school’s front entrance. Hoping she didn’t miss Ray, she wanted to walk home with him. The comfort Sara gave her earlier let Anna feel a bit courageous to tell Ray more about the situation she was in. She felt a hand on her back, “R-”

“Afraid not,” it was Sam and his greased up hair.

“Sam.”

“Hey there Anna,” he placed his arm around her. Walking her away from the school’s entrance. More like dragging to be honest. “I think we need another talk don’t you.”

“No not really,” annoyance clear in her voice.

“Really because after our little talk in the library something interesting happened.” She stopped walking and Sam finally let her go.

“Oh,” was all she could think to say. ‘What does he know,’ she wondered.

“Oh yes. Guess what I just happen to find out,” Sam voice was full of glee. Anna had to be ready with an excuse. ‘How am I going to explain what happened. Well I know what happened just doesn’t know how to explain without getting Ray or me into trouble.’

“What did you find out?” She asked nervously.

“He got suspended!” Sam looked very happy like he just got the greatest news in the world.

“Who!?”

“Snart did! Oh and Mark to. They apparently got into a fight and got caught. They got suspended for the rest of day and tomorrow. Which isn't enough if you ask me bit guess one has to take what one can get.”

“Really?” ‘So that’s what happened to those two,’ Anna recalling that Len said would take care of it. She didn’t think he would go that far to protect them. Well Ray.

“I mean it surprisingly stupid for Snart to get caught. I mean sure maybe Mark but not Snart. Even I thought that snake had more brains than that. Still a couple days without two stupid snakes with one being that main leader is just wonderful don’t you think.”

Anna looked as Sam was full of glee. He really did hate the snakes didn’t he. “If that is all then I’ll be going,” Anna began to walk away when Sam stopped her with a tight grip.

“Wait I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“Well if it wasn’t for you they might not have been caught.”

“So it was you that sent that teacher with Top! Are you having me followed.”

“No. It just that after our talk we saw you run and I was worried that something might of happened so I simply told my Top to go with a teacher to check on you.”

‘Lies no way he cares about me no one does,’ Anna getting more mad and releasing herself from Sam grip.

“I am not a pawn in your sick little game your having with the snakes leave me out of it.” Sam chuckled.

“Really if I recall right you were really friendly with that snake Mark.” He gave her a smug smile and Anna slapped him hard it hurt her hand. Sam tried to play it off placing another smile on his face.

“Since you helped get the snakes get caught I’ll let that one go.” He came closer. “But make no mistake do that again and we’ll see how things go for you.” With that Sam walked away and Anna drew her hand closer, it was shaking. She then felt another tap behind her and she turned around getting ready to hit the person.

“Woah!” Ray stepped back. “Sorry I just wanted to see if your okay.”

“Ray! When did you get here?”

“I just got out of the building. I saw you standing here and wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you?” Ray looked concerned at Anna who looked shook.

“Yeah its just…” Anna then saw Mick not to far behind Ray. ‘No not right here, not right now.’ “I am fine I have to get home Ray I’ll see you around.” She began to walk pass Ray.

‘She doesn’t look fine,’ then Ray got an idea he shouted to her and she turned around.

“Thank you for today! See you!” He was waving his hands like crazy with a big smile.

‘No fair how can he smile so simply,’ Anna felt a little jealous of Ray at that moment.

‘What an idiot,’ Mick thought. ‘Looking like a fool to cheer her up,’ Mick looked towards Anna who cracked a smile and a small laugh. Guess it worked.

Across the street hidden from everyone was Mark along with someone else.

“So are they the ones weren't they the ones?” Sam asked rather coldly.

“Well yeah,” Mark replied nervously. “Anna is the one showing him around while you know Mick a loyal dog.”

“I am guessing he didn't beat the crap out of you though. Smart was enough for you.” Clearly Sam was mocking Mark.

“Yeah,” was all Mark decided to say. His fist clutching hard, to much anger remembering what Snart did to him earlier. But also trying to resist the urge to punch the guy next to him.

Ray and Mick began to walk. Then Sam reached to his bag and pulled up an envelope passing it to Mark.

Mark opened it quickly to see cash. He counted it twice fast and noticed something.

“You didn’t pay me in full,” anger clear in Mark’s voice.

“That's because you didn't do your job right.” Sam responded back quickly.

“I tried but-”

“But nothing. You didn’t do your job you don’t get what what was promised.” That was it for Mark, he got Sam and pushed him against the wall. He might take some bull for some people but Mark made sure it was only from a few. So he wasn’t to going to let this guy be one of them. He knew he had to let Sam know he wouldn't be pushed.

“Yeah then how I beat it out of you.” Sam stayed quiet. He seemed unaffected by Mark’s threat.

“You could but I wonder how fast do you think you could spend the money before some cops come to get you. I do hope your able to spend some of it in that crazy brother of yours.”

“Then I’ll tell everyone why you hired me then.” This seemed to brought some emotion to the guy. But then he gave Mark a crazy looking smile and laughed a little. He seemed evil to Mark.

“Go ahead tell anyone. But honestly who do you think they’ll believe me or someone like you.”

Reluctantly Mark let the him go. He straightened himself out. He cleared his voice. “Do you know why Ray is being protected by those two?”

“No idea maybe Anna just likes him and Snart who the hell knows why. No really gets why he does anything. He just does what he does.” Mark shoved his cash into his pocket along with leaving his hands in there. Making sure it wouldn't leave him.

“I need more than maybe and I don't know. Your next job is to find out why and just observe Ray got it.”

Mark held his cash tight, he needed this money. ‘For my brother,’ Mark recalled. “Fine,” he finally replied back.

“I’ll call you if things change and control that storm of yours,” and with that Sam left.

* * *

 

Mick walked Ray home and they said their goodbyes. Ray thanked Mick for helping him and Mick just shrugged. As Ray walked inside the gates Mick texted Len that Ray finally got home.

‘You can go home,’ was all Len texted back.

Ray got home and when he noticed his mom wasn’t home he went straight for the couch. Lying down his whole body. ‘Damn was today tiring and these were the only first days of school.’

“Man how am I going to survive the year?” Ray questioned himself. Knowing that no one was there to respond. Ray stayed there on the couch for a while that he eventually took a nap.

He finally woke up a bit sleepy and noticed outside the sun was setting. His mom wasn’t home yet. Ray got up took his stuff to his room and picked some clothes. ‘I am just going to shower, eat some food and I’ll do my homework,’ was what he kept telling himself. Even though all his body wanted to do was just go back to sleep.

When Ray did finally get out the hot, nice shower that he really didn’t want to leave he noticed he forgot to get a shirt. ‘Damn it,’ he thought as he walked the empty halls to go to his room. Half naked with only a loose gray sweats on and a white towel around his neck with his hair still wet.

As he entered his room he went straight to the closet to get his shirt as the top not noticing his surroundings.“I really gotta be more aware.”

When suddenly Ray heard a knock. Then another and realized the sound came from his room. Ray checked his door but no one was there. Again another knock and this time Ray realized the sound came from outside his window that had the blinds down.

“It’s probably just a branch hitting the window,” Ray said out loud to himself. The knocks came quicker. “No way would someone be outside like in a horror movie. Right?” Ray gulped as he neared his window and slowly raised up the blinds.

As Ray pulled the blinds up he saw the shadow of someone standing in front. Then Ray gave a deep sigh of relief and opened his window.

“Sorry for surprising you I was just in the neighborhood and decided to check on you. Nice to know you are aware of dangers and lock your windows.” Len gave Ray a sly smile.

“You know most people knock on the front door not the windows.” Ray giving Len a disbelief look that he was actually in front of his window. Len with his hands shoved in his leather jacket just gave a shrug.

“You know your going to catch a cold if your so close to the window without a shirt on. And with your hair wet.” Len said as his eyes looked up and down at Ray. Who in turn just realized this and quickly backed up into his room.

Len took this chance and climbed inside the window closing it. It wasn’t that high so it wasn’t really a challenge compared to a wired fence. When Len stepped inside he saw Ray’s back as he put on a white shirt.

Much to Len’s surprise he saw what appeared to be a small scar on Ray’s left side. ‘Interesting,’ came to Len’s mind and wanted to know how a good boy like Ray would get one.

“Guess it’s nice to know you are a person of your word.” Ray said with pleased look on. “You said we would meet again. Though honestly I didn’t think you meant here of all places.”

Len gave an amused smile, “Hmm I try to keep my word to others as long as they try to do the same.” Len began to look around Ray’s room. He didn’t really notice the details the first time he was here. He began to walk around the room a little looking at things while Ray just stood still looking at Len.

“I’ll take note of that. To keep my word with you that is.” Ray responded after some moments of silence. “Also thanks for your help back there. I know I said I didn’t need it but...”

“I was just paying you back for helping me and Lisa that’s all.”

“But didn’t you already pay me back when you gave me some info about the school.” Len smacked his lips not knowing what to say to Ray who gave him a cheeky smile.

“There was two of us. So… it was two favors I owe you. That’s all.” Len turned away from Ray.

“Sure,” Ray couldn’t help but giggle a little and Len felt a little embarrassed.

Len finally stood in front of Ray’s bookshelf. On one shelf it looked like science books and literature books. On another was a shelf of comic books.

“Do you read comics?” Ray questioned as he walked and stood beside Len.

“Stories about a superhero saving the day and defeating the villains is a nice story and all but I prefer the more complex ones.” Len got one of Ray’s comics and started to flip some pages. He started to head to Ray’s bed.

“Comics can be complex to,” Ray followed Len who decided to lay down on Ray’s bed. His leg still hanging out as he held the comic high flipping the pages. Ray sat next to Len as one of his legs was on on top of another.

“Really?” Len questioned sounding doubtful turning his attention to Ray. Now placing the comic gently on his chest.

“Well yeah. They can be a metaphor for things in our world.”  Ray snapped his fingers and pointed to the comic on Len’s stomach, “Like that X-Men comic you’re holding. It’s about mutants and it can be a metaphor on how people treat those that are different from them. Plus who doesn’t like a good cliche of good guy vs bad guy.”

“Don’t know sometimes cliches are too… well cliche,” Len said as he rested one arm behind his head.

“True but important things are inevitably cliche, but nobody wants to admit that.” Ray smiled down at Len who just seemed to accept Ray’s words and went to pick up the comic examining the pages again thinking of his next words to say.

“So do you follow the cliches then boy scout,” Len said as he turned the pages. Ray titled his head a little confused.

“About what?” Ray was perplexed by Len’s question. To which Len let out a sigh and stood up a bit. Now sitting on the bed with his leg’s now dangling a little over the bed.

“About love at first sight and all that mushy stuff,” Len looked straight at Ray waiting to see Ray’s reaction.

‘Wait was is he saying? Is he telling me that he loves me? Wait that can’t be true we just met? Is he confessing? What do I say? I mean I do like him but do I like, like him? Isn’t love to soon?,’ Ray kept questioning himself. Thoughts swirled around his mind as his face got redder.

“Uhm... aren’t we to young to know? But then I mean….uhm” Ray didn’t know what to say or ask as he started to wave his hands frantically.

For Len’s part he was slightly amused at Ray’s action. He looked like he had thousand ideas going through his head a minute. Len came closer to Ray and that just seemed to make Ray a little nervous.

‘Why?’ Len couldn’t help think.

“You do know I am talking about you and Anna right?” Len smirked at Ray. Which caused Ray to stop thinking all together.

“What?” was Ray’s only reply.

“I am asking are you and Anna are in love or something?” Again Len came closer to Ray wanting to see if he would lie.

“Huh?” Ray began to process the question. “No were just friends that’s all.”

“Really? Just friends then.”

“Well yeah we just meet not to long ago.”

“So you don’t like her then?” Len couldn’t help but feel the need to know the answer. But Ray stayed quiet for a bit looking at Len intensely which struck a nerve for Len. He didn’t get why.

‘Wait does he like Anna?’ Ray felt disheartened at the thought but he didn’t really get the reason. ‘Is that why he’s asking but they didn’t seem to like each other. Unless Len is the type of guy that doesn’t mean what he says.’ Ray looked at Len more fiercely.

Which Len honestly didn’t expect him to do so he backed up a little. Len didn’t like it when someone looked at him so closely it made him feel a bit vulnerable. Like he was being examined and figured out.

‘He does seem like the type. If that’s the case,’ finally Ray opened his mouth. “I do like her.”

As soon as Ray said those words a scowl formed on Len’s face and he backed away further from Ray almost falling off the bed. Len felt a slight aching in his heart. ‘So he does like her.’

‘Wait so he does like her,’ Ray felt crushed. ‘If Len thinks I like Anna he might not want to be friends. I don’t want to lose him.’ Ray tried to get closer to Len who just seemed to scoot back more but there wasn’t much room on the bed left. “Well I like her as a friend!” Ray responded quickly, this startled Len a little as Ray shouted this.

“So you only see her as friend that’s all,” Len feeling uncertain if he heard Ray correctly. Ray quickly nodded his head yes.

“Yeah I just see her as a friend. Just like I see you. I like you both the same,” Ray tried to reassure Len. Which kind of worked as Len’ scowl was now gone but now he had a displeased look on.

‘So he sees me as his friend,’ Len couldn’t understand to why that didn’t sit right with him. This topic was starting to dismay him, time to change the subject sort of.

“Did she tell you about the school situation? About the whole areas and territories,” Len now getting up from the bed and putting the comic back on the self. He now survey the title looking for another to pick up. Ray still on the bed sitting, he could only see Len’s back.

“Yeah that’s just awful,” Ray said in a sorrowful tone.

“Such is the world sometimes Raymond. Such is the world. It can’t all be sunshine, puppies and happy smiles.” Len picked up another comic titled The Punisher. The guy kind of looked bad-ass.

“I know. It’s just I don’t know the world would better if people were just a little nicer I think.” Ray down-casted his eyes to the floor.

“Well Anna was to nice and look what that got her.”

“Wait what?” Ray was stumped at Len’s comment.

“Didn’t she tell you?” Len turned to Ray.

“Well when I asked what had happened to cause the situation she didn’t look like she wanted to say. So I didn’t ask her any further.”

‘That made sense sort of. But it wouldn’t really change Raymond’s opinion of her. If anything he would be more sympathetic to her,’ Len thought.

If she doesn’t want to reveal her past then Len wouldn’t. He wasn’t a rat and he wasn’t one to judge someone who wanted to hide their past. After all he was sorting doing that to Ray, both him and Anna were hiding things from Ray.

‘Why? Why are we hiding our past from him? Will he really judge us that bad? Or do we just don’t to see him disappointed in us?’ Len turned back to the bookshelf.

“Any way we all can’t be good kids like you Raymond. Those bruises on you are proof of that.” Len now flipping the pages of the comic. Ray clutched his bed sheets. “Speaking of which how are your bruises,” Len said turning back to Ray who seemed lost in thought.

Len waved his hand in front of Ray getting his attention back.

“I am sorry what?” Len rolled his eyes and sat almost shoulder to shoulder with Ray.

“I asked how are your bruises doing?” This time Len reached out and gently took a hold of Ray’s face. He turned Ray’s face to the side where he was first hit by Mark examining it.

‘His fingers are cold,’ Ray thought as Len examined his face. But Ray didn’t feel the need to tell Len not to touch him. Ray didn’t really mind the touch.

“Well the one on my face is healing,” Ray replied with a little crack in his voice.

“Good. We wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to go away.” Len letting go of Ray’s face. Then Len glanced down to Ray’s stomach and Ray figured out what he was thinking.

“No. I already got Nurse Lance opinion. She told me to put ice and not to move to much.”

“You sure you don’t want a second opinion,” Len teased Ray who just tried to fight a blush creeping on him. Len gave a sly smile.

“Yes I am sure,” Ray this time giving Len a crooked smile. Then Len heard a growl.

Ray immediately felt his cheeks go bright red from the sound coming from his stomach. Then another but this time coming from Len.

“Hey Len by any chance are you hungry. I have some frozen food we could eat.”

There was a silence for a moment but another growl soon came.

“Sure I could use a bite.” As they got up Len noticed Ray gently touching his side. They ate and talked a little about which classes Ray got. Len told him more about the areas he should avoid and some neutral areas. Once they were done they watched some tv in Ray’s room Len again noticing Ray holding his side.

Ray then began to do his homework on his table in his room while Len lied on Ray’s bed reading a comic. They stayed in silence both not minding it when suddenly Len’s watch started to beep. Ray looked out his window it was starting to get dark.

“Guess it’s time for you to go?” Ray sounded dejected.

“Afraid so,” Len turned off his watch alarm and got up putting the comic away. Ray got up and put his hand forward ready to shake Len’s hands. Len looked at Ray’s hand and stared.

‘Maybe he doesn’t shake hands goodbye,’ Ray thought as he began to pull his hand back. When suddenly Len pulled him by his hand and brought Ray closer to an embrace. Ray was taken back by it but he returned the hug when suddenly felt a cold hand on his side.

“Ow!” Ray pulled back from Len and sat on the bed. A hand on his side while the other on his knee.

“I knew it! You are still hurt!” Len stood in front of Ray, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It doesn’t,” Ray looked up and saw Len glare at him. He down casted his eyes. “Fine it doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Wow Raymond never took you for a lair,” Len titled his head and Ray didn’t look up. Len then crouched in front of Ray. “You better not go to school tomorrow.”

This brought Ray’s attention, “Wait no! I can still go.” Ray turned his attention to fast to Len this caused him to wince in pain. Len took a hold of Ray’s hand.

“No you are not. You should stay home and I am sure when your mom sees you she’ll probably agree with me.” Ray took a quick hold of Len’s arm as soon as those words left his mouth. The grip was tight. He didn’t want to cause his mom to have an episode.

“Don’t tell her!” Len looked up at Ray he looked terrified. His grip was becoming a little shaken. ‘What is he afraid of?’ Len felt concerned.

“Okay I won’t.” Len told him hopping his words would stop making Ray look so panicked. It seemed to do the trick as Ray let out a sigh of relief. “But only if you don’t go to school tomorrow.”

Ray was about to protest but Len looked serious, “Okay.”

“Good,” Len got up and patted Ray’s head. ‘His hair is naturally fluffy,’ Len recalled that Ray didn’t put anything on his hair. Len went to the window and Ray followed.

“You know you can go out the front door.”

“Yeah I know,” Len jumped out  the window. Landing perfectly on the ground, he turned around and looked up at Ray who sat a bit on the window.

“So I’ll see if I am not going to school tomorrow I guess I’ll see you the day after.”

“Maybe,” Len shoved his hands in his leather jacket.

“We won’t?” Ray was fazed by Len statement.

“Maybe. Don’t worry boy scout I’ll find you. After all that sort of our thing isn’t. You found me, I found you..,”

“By those rules doesn’t that mean I have to find you next,” Ray looked amused by Len’s words. He found Len’s words cheered him up.

“Well I don’t always follow the rules. Not to mention I technically found you twice. One at school and here so..,” Len shrugged.

“Then I am definitely finding you next.” Ray pointed at Len.

“Not if I find you first.” With that Len began to walk and jumped the backyards fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these chapters but unfortunately this is as far it will go. I have found myself unable to continue this series. I want to say maybe one day I will returm to it but I don't wish to give false promises. Any comments about the story is appreciated（＞ｙ＜) Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day or night ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎ


End file.
